


What if Our CSIs were on Facebook - Version Two Point Oh

by SimplyGinger



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Funny, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyGinger/pseuds/SimplyGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what our favorite CSIs would do if every episode was written Facebook style? Well, wonder no further because here is your answer. Every single CSI episode will be parodied Facebook style. Expect more laughs, more snark, more dead people, more gags and more hilarity in every chapter. All the characters show up in this story (obviously). So enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Our CSIs were on Facebook - Version Two Point Oh

**What If Our CSIs Were On Facebook – Version 2.0**

**Simply Ginger wrote on your wall:  I'm posting this here and on FFN.  Just in case.  Back story is that I had this on FFN - over 50 chapters worth of story and it was deleted.  So,** **since the first version of this story was deleted thanks to a little toolbag from one of those whistleblower groups on FF, here’s version 2.0.  Expect more laughs, more snark, more dead people, more gags, more of Gilbert G being nervous about everything after Sara S shows up, more of Nick S being hot, more of Conrad E hating everyone and everything, more confusion, more Jerry B being a cheap ass, more “Laurence Fishburne Emergency Contract Fund,” more tarantulas (keep reading for what a tarantula exactly is for those new readers.  It’s not what you think. In this story, there is Gilbert G’s ACTUAL tarantula and something else that becomes a running gag), more of Gilbert G’s Straw Hat, more ways Jerry B tries to raise money to support Laurence Fishburne and more of Sam B offering to fit everyone for concrete shoes but you’ll still get the same funny story as the last one including a running gag about Gilbert G and omelets.**

**Warning – Spoilers ahead (duh) if you haven’t seen the episodes and some mild cursing.  Think cable TV level cursing, not HBO level cursing.   There also may be some brief nudity involved especially where Nick is concerned.**

**In any event, I proudly present….**

**Chapter One**

Conrad E does not like this

Jerry B changed his status:  I’d like to offer my sincere thanks to the Las Vegas Tourism and Convention Bureau for their fantastic aerial shots of the fabulous city of Las Vegas.  Without it, this show wouldn’t be able to exist.

William P commented on Jerry B’s status: You mean, without it, your cheap ass wouldn’t have been able to afford the opening montage shots that will become the staple of this show over the course of the next dozen seasons or more because you refused to hire a helicopter pilot to shoot an hour of footage that we’ll recycle and reuse every single episode?

Jerry B commented on his own status:  Precisely.  The Laurence Fishburne Emergency Contract Fund starts now!

William P commented on Jerry B’s status: No wonder I only last 9 seasons before I quit.

Paul M likes: Bath tubs

Royce H does not like this

Royce H changed his status:  My name is Royce Harmon.  I reside at 7642 Carpenter Street Los Angeles, CA.

Jerry B commented on Royce H’s status:  LAS VEGAS!

Royce H commented on his own status:  Technically, I’m on the CBS studios lot in LA but who cares where I am.  I am trying to kill myself here. 

Paul M commented on Royce H’s status: No, technically I’m about to kill you.

Royce H commented on his own status: I don’t care who kills me.  I just want to die so I can be the first ever dead body on CSI.

William P commented on Royce H’s status:  Save room for Holly G in that morgue.  She’ll be joining you soon.

Holly G commented on Royce H’s status: WTF?  I just got here.

Jerry B commented on Royce H’s status:   Dammit! You just gave away the plot in the first eight seconds of the show.  Both of you!  There are half a dozen things in this sound stage I could use to kill you both with right now.  Don’t make me use one of them.

Royce H commented on his own status:  Um…Hello? 

Paul M commented on Royce H’s status: I can still kill him, right?

Jerry B commented on Royce H’s status:   Yes!

Paul M likes this

Royce H commented on his own status: Would you two shut up? I am the official first ever dead body on this show and I am trying to kill myself here!  Can I please shoot myself?

Paul M commented on Royce H’s status:  But I thought I was going to shoot him?  How else can I set up a story arc?

Royce H commented on his own status:  I’m going to kill myself now if that’s okay.

Jerry B commented on Royce H’s status:  Would you stop giving away the plot points of this episode? People aren’t going to watch and without viewers, we lose sponsors.  Without sponsors, we have no show!  Without a show, we don’t have Laurence Fishburne!

Paul M commented on Royce H’s status:   So I can still come back, right?

Royce H commented on his own status:   I’m about to do it in 3…2…1…

Anthony Z commented on Royce H’s status:    Doooooo iiiiiitttttt!!!!!!

Royce H changed his status:  is dead.

Paul M likes this

Royce H changed his status: Guess I have to wait a while before I have someone to play Intergalactic Keno with.

Gilbert G checked in at:  Royce H’s House with Jim B, Royce H and Sgt. O’Riley

Sgt. O’Riley changed his status: Oh, look.  The Nerd Squad is here.

Gilbert G has joined a Facebook Group.  Gilbert G is now a member of a Facebook Group called The Nerd Squad.

Conrad E does not like this

Jim B wrote on Gilbert G’s wall:  Suspect was shot in the bathtub.

Gilbert G commented on his wall post:  I bet that means that there's a gun involved.

Royce H commented on Gilbert G’s wall post:  le Wild dumbass appears.

Sgt. O’Riley commented on Gilbert G’s wall post: He looks dead to me and I’m not even in this scene.

Royce H commented on Gilbert G’s wall post: No shit.  The fact that I’m blue kinda gives it away doesn’t it?

Sgt. O’Riley commented on Gilbert G’s wall post: Well, that and the fact that you’ve got a big hole in your head from a gunshot wound.

Paul M likes this

Holly G checked in at: LVPD CSI Lab

Holly G changed her employer.  Holly G is now employed at: Las Vegas CSI

Jerry B commented on Holly G’s activity: Not for long you’re not.

Holly G commented on her own activity: WTF?

Holly G has a friend request from Gilbert G

Gilbert G and Holly G are now friends

Holly G checked in at: Gilbert G’s Office with Gilbert G

Gilbert G wrote on Holly G’s wall:  Welcome to CSI.  I’m Gilbert G. I’ll be your supervisor.

Jerry B commented on Holly G’s wall post: Well, at least until the end of the episode.

Holly G commented on her wall post: WTF?

Gilbert G commented on Holly G’s wall post: I need your blood.

Holly G commented on her wall post: Well, this just got weird quickly. 

Gilbert G commented on Holly G’s wall post: Wait until you see what I feed you after I take it.

Holly G commented on her wall post:  Why do you need my blood?

Gilbert G commented on Holly G’s wall post:  So many reasons.

Holly G commented on her wall post:  Like?

Jerry B commented on Holly G’s wall post:  Makes it easier on our coroner  to get a DNA match on you when you die in about thirty minutes.

Holly G commented on her wall post: WTF?

Gilbert G commented on Holly G’s wall post:  He’s kidding.

Jerry B commented on Holly G’s wall post: No he’s not. 

Nick S checked in at:  Hall with Warrick B

Nick S changed his status:  Solved another case.  One step closer to getting that promotion.

Warrick B does not like this

Warrick B changed his status:  Solved another case.  One step closer to getting that promotion. 

Nick S does not like this

Warrick B wrote on Nick S’s wall:  You and me.  Dead heat. 

Jerry B commented on Nick S’s wall post: Fitting you’d say “dead” in this episode since you’re the reason Holly G dies.

Warrick B commented on Nick S’s wall post:  Who?

Holly G commented on Nick S’s wall post: WTF?

Nick S commented on his wall post: I don’t know who she is.  Anyway, next case solved gets the big promotion to CSI III. 

Warrick B commented on Nick S’s wall post:  Which means what exactly?

Nick S commented on his wall post: I have no idea.  It’s just a plot point that will mean absolutely nothing after this episode since this will all but be forgotten by the writers in an upcoming episode where Catherine W says she’s a CSI III but in this episode and future episodes, she’s supposed to be ahead of us seeing as how she’s one of our supervisors.

Jerry B does not like this

Holly G has given Gilbert G a gift using Facebook’s Gift App.  Holly G has given Gilbert G:  A bag of fake stage blood

Jerry B does not like this

Gilbert G wrote on Holly G’s wall:  So.  Thanks for the blood.

Jerry B commented on Holly G’s wall post: Yeah.  It’ll make our coroner ’s job much easier in the next episode after Warrick B gets you killed. 

Holly G commented on her wall post:  WTF?

Gilbert G commented on Holly G’s wall post:  So. Here’s some waivers to sign.  Releases us in the event you get injured in the line of duty, your watch gets stolen, you get hit by a truck, get food poisoning from craft services, you get eaten by a giant tarantula, wardrobe loses your costumes, you fall of a building and die or something like that.  General liability stuff.

Jerry B commented on Holly G’s wall post: Or in the event Warrick B gets you shot in the back by a gang member…

Holly G commented on her wall post:  WTF?

Gilbert G commented on Holly G’s wall post:  I have no idea.  Just sign them.

Holly G changed her status: is feeling dizzy.

Gilbert G has given Holly G a gift using Facebook’s Gift App.  Gilbert G has given Holly G: Chocolates

Holly G commented on her activity:  Chocolates?  I don’t mind if I do.

Gilbert G likes this

Holly G changed her status:  Why is this chocolate crunchy?

Holly G changed her status:  Is that a wing?

Gilbert G commented on Holly G’s status:  That’s a thorax actually.

Jim B has listed “Supervisor of the Las Vegas CSI Lab” as his job title.

Conrad E does not like this

Jim B checked in at: Conference Room with Gilbert G, Nick S, Warrick B and Holly G

Jim B changed his status: Listen up.  When you get a free minute, do your reports.  I’m getting a lot of heat from the people in charge.  Not that I care seeing as how I won’t be supervisor for much longer but there, I said it.  Now for assignments.  Nick S: Trick roll.  Warrick B: Home invasion where you’ll meet the second dead body of the show.  Take Catherine W with you. 

Warrick B commented on Jim B’s status:  Who?

Jim B commented on his own status:  You’ll find out who in the next scene.  You’ll wind up having major sexual chemistry with her in later episodes. 

Catherine W checked in at: Van with Lindsey W and Catherine W’s Sister

Conrad E does not like this

Catherine W wrote on Catherine W’s Sister’s wall: I’ll pick him up in the morning.

Catherine W’s Sister commented on her wall post:  Her.

Catherine W commented on Catherine W’s Sister’s Wall post: Who?

Lindsey W commented on Catherine W’s Sister’s wall post: Mom…

Catherine W’s Sister commented on her wall post: Be thankful you even got acknowledged.  I didn’t even make the guest credits on this episode.  I’m listed as “Uncredited.”

Jim B checked in at: Jim B’s Office with Gilbert G and Holly G

Conrad E does not like this

Jim B wrote on Holly G’s wall:  So.  Why are you here?

Holly G commented on her wall post: The script says I have to be?

Jim B commented on Holly G’s wall post:  You are the Lindsey Lohan of this lab.  I'm surprised you're not dead yet

Jerry B commented on Holly G’s wall post:  Wait another half hour of screen time.

Holly G commented on her wall post: WTF?

Jim B commented on Holly G’s wall post:  Look. I don’t like you.  I won’t pretend to like you…

Carol M commented on Holly G’s wall post:   You won’t be around long enough for anyone to form an opinion about you anyway.

Holly G commented on her wall post: WTF?

Jim B commented on Holly G’s wall post:  So do your job.  Now get out before I throw something at you.

Holly G commented on her wall post: WTF?

Gilbert G commented on Holly G’s wall post:  He really is nice once you get to know him.

Catherine W checked in at: House with Warrick B, Dead Guy #2, Husband and Wife

Dead Guy #2 changed his status: is dead.

Royce H and Husband like this

Wife does not like this

Royce H wrote on Dead Guy #2’s wall: Keno time!

Dead Guy #2 like this

Husband changed his status:  Seriously?  I don’t get a name?

Catherine W’s Sister commented on Husband’s status: Join the club.

Wife likes this

Warrick B wrote on Husband’s wall:  So.  Tell me what happened.

Husband commented on his wall post: Wife invited her drunk friend AKA Dead Guy #2 to stay here.  I threw him out and he kicked the door in so I shot him.

Dead Guy #2 commented on Husband’s wall post: Or he threw me out, opened the door and shot me where I stood.

Catherine W commented on Husband’s wall post: That works too. 

Catherine W wrote on Warrick B’s wall: The shoes are tied differently. I bet he did it.

Warrick B commented on his wall post: Told you Husband was lying.

Husband does not like this

Gilbert G checked in at: Autopsy with Dr. Coroner Lady and Holly G

Jerry B commented on Gilbert G’s activity: Fitting she’s in a morgue. 

Holly G does not like this

Gilbert G wrote on Holly G’s wall:  Breathe through your ears.

Holly G commented on her wall post: I’m turning green here…

Dr. Coroner Lady commented on Holly G’s wall post: I’ve never seen someone turn that color green before.

Holly G changed her status: is sick.

Holly G changed her status: Ew.  All these dead bodies.

Holly G changed her status:  ZOMG.  They’re staring at me.  HELP ME!

Holly G changed her status: HELP ME!  THEY’RE BREATHING ON ME!

Gilbert G commented on Holly G’s status: No, they’re dead. 

Jerry B commented on Holly G’s status: Just like Holly G is about to be!

Holly G does not like this

Nick S checked in at Hotel with Trick Roll Guy

Conrad E does not like this

Nick S wrote on Trick Roll Guy’s wall: So.  What happened?

Trick Roll Guy commented on his wall post: Look at my name, Genius.  I got laid.  I came.  I got had.

Nick S commented on Trick Roll Guy’s wall post:  Can he even say that?

Kristy H likes this

Gilbert G likes: Omelets

Holly G checked in at: Liquor Store with Gilbert G and Liquor Store Owner

Gilbert G wrote on Holly G’s wall:  So. Your first solo. 

Jerry B commented on Holly G’s wall post: Too bad this will be your last successful one…

Holly G commented on her wall post: WTF?

Gilbert G commented on Holly G’s wall post: Take lots of fun photos. Solve crimes.  I’ll even give you some eggs.  You know, when I solved my first crime, this farmer was so grateful, he gave me two dozen eggs.

Holly G commented on her wall post: Eggs…

Gilbert G commented on Holly G’s wall post:  Fresh out of a chicken’s ass.

Holly G commented on her wall post: …

Gilbert G commented on Holly G’s wall post:  I went home and made an omelet.  Do you like omelets?

Holly G commented on her wall post: …

Gilbert G commented on Holly G’s wall post: Try not to get shot in the back.  I’ll make you an omelet if you can keep from getting shot in the back.  I like omelets.

Holly G commented on her wall post: WTF?

Liquor Store Owner wrote on Holly G’s wall: Would you hurry up?  I don’t want to be around when you get shot.

Holly G commented on her wall post: WTF?

Liquor Store Owner commented on Holly G’s wall post: Not like you’re gonna catch the guy who did it.

Holly G commented on her wall post:  How do you know?

Liquor Store Owner commented on Holly G’s wall post: Because you’re about to die at the end of this episode.

Holly G commented on her wall post:  WTF?

Holly G changed her status: is being held at gunpoint.

Liquor Store Owner likes this

Holly G changed her status: Um…Help?

Holly G has a friend request from Catherine W

Holly G commented on her activity: You seriously want to friend me while I’m being held at gunpoint?

Catherine W commented on Holly G’s activity: Accept it or I won’t come and help you.

Catherine W and Holly G are now friends

Nick S checked in at: Lab with Greg S

Greg S likes: Anal swabs

Nick S commented on Greg S’s activity: …

Greg S commented on his activity: You get the best evidence from anal swabs.

Nick S commented on Greg S’s activity: …

Greg S wrote on Nick S’s wall: So.  You got NFL 2K for DreamCast?

Nick S commented on his wall post: I still can’t get over the fact that you listed “anal swabs” as something you like. 

Catherine W checked in at: Liquor Store with Holly G and Liquor Store Owner

Holly G wrote on Catherine W’s wall:  Thanks.

Catherine W commented on her wall post:  No problem.

Liquor Store Owner commented on Catherine W’s wall post:  Who’s gonna clean up my counter?

Catherine W commented on her wall post:  The production assistants will.  You can get your gun back from the prop department at the end of the day.

Holly G commented on Catherine W’s wall post:  Can you do that?

Catherine W commented on her wall post:   We’re not real big on continuity on this show as you’ll soon find out.  The writers forget half the stuff they’ve written as soon as the episode goes into post production. 

Jerry B commented on Catherine W’s wall post: Screw you.

Anthony Z commented on Catherine W’s wall post:  Shut up.

William P commented on Catherine W’s wall post:  Up yours.

Warrick B changed his status:  I can’t figure out this case. 

Gilbert G commented on Warrick B’s status: I’ll say my line that will become a staple for this show:  Concentrate on what cannot lie.  The evidence.   The evidence and omelets.

Warrick B commented on his own status:  So, I have to go investigate a smelly shoe while eating an omelet?

Gilbert G commented on Warrick B’s status: Better you than me. I hate feet and an omelet makes anything better.

Warrick B changed his status: is investigating a smelly shoe but is not eating an omelet.

Warrick B changed his status: This sucks but is still not eating an omelet.

 Warrick B changed his status: Hey! I found a crusty used toenail and I’m still not eating an omelet.

Gilbert G commented on Warrick B’s status:  You get an omelet.

Husband does not like this

Husband commented on Warrick B’s status: Well, shit.

Warrick B checked in at: Jim B’s Office with Jim B

Warrick B has given Jim B a gift using Facebook’s Gift App.  Warrick B has given Jim B: A crusty used toenail

Jim B commented on his activity:  You shouldn’t have. 

Warrick B commented on Jim B’s activity:  Now give me a warrant.

Jim B commented on his activity:  Seriously.  You shouldn’t have.  

Warrick B commented on Jim B’s activity:  Why?

Jim B commented on his activity:  You brought me a crusty used toenail.  Next time, bring me something useful.  Like a pony.

Gilbert G commented on Jim B’s activity:  Or an omelet!

Warrick B commented on Jim B’s activity:  Up yours.  I’ll get my warrant.  Just watch this!

Warrick B checked in at Crooked Judge’s House with Crooked Judge, Cop 1 and Cop 2

Cop 1 commented on Warrick B’s activity:  Get on your knees.

Warrick B commented on his activity: You’ll have to shoot me.

Cop 2 commented on Warrick B’s activity: That can be arranged

Undersheriff McKeen likes this

Warrick B wrote on Crooked Judge’s wall: I need a warrant.

Crooked Judge commented on his wall post:  Give me a winner and I’ll give you a blank warrant.

Warrick B commented on Crooked Judge’s wall post:  Sure.  I’ll even place the bet for you.  And I promise I won’t get distracted and put the bet on the wrong team, leading us to have an uncomfortable meeting in a parking garage.

Crooked Judge commented on his wall post:  Sounds good to me. Here’s your warrant.

Warrick B commented on Crooked Judge’s wall post:  But that’s a lunch menu…

Crooked Judge commented on his wall post:  Close enough. 

Gilbert G checked in at: Paul M’s House of Rubber Horrors with Paul M

Gilbert G wrote on Paul M’s wall:  You made all this?

Paul M commented on his wall post: All from scratch.

Anthony Z commented on Paul M’s wall post: Liar.  Our production assistants found most of it at Pauly’s Rubber and Latex Wonder World Emporium Bar and Gift Shop.  

Paul M does not like this

Gilbert G commented on Paul M’s wall post:  I like rubber hands.  Got any?

Paul M has given Gilbert G a gift using Facebook’s Gift App.  Paul M has given Gilbert G: A rubber hand

Gilbert G commented on his activity: Bitchin.   Want an omelet?

Paul M commented on Gilbert G’s activity:  Even used my own hand as the mold, and no. I’m allergic to eggs.

Gilbert G commented on his activity:  Well then.  You clearly didn’t do it.  You’re free to go.

Paul M commented on Gilbert G’s activity:   But I totally did do it.  I killed Royce H!  I’m just using this bloody hand to set up a story arc!  I’m gonna kill another person then myself!

Royce H commented on Gilbert G’s activity: He totally did!  Listen to him.

Gilbert G commented on his activity:  Bye now!

Paul M commented on Gilbert G’s activity:  Damn it.  I want my hand back.

Nick S checked in at: Hospital with Kristy H

Nick S wrote on Kristy H’s wall:  I want to see your discoloration.

Kristy H commented on her wall post: Shouldn’t we be friends first?

Kristy H has a friend request from Nick S

Nick S and Kristy H are now friends

Nick S wrote on Kristy H’s wall:  Happy now?  I want to see your discoloration.

Kristy H commented on her wall post:  Want to give me $20.

Nick S commented on Kristy H’s wall post:  Want to go to jail?

Kristy H commented on her wall post:  Fine.

Kristy H changed her status: is showing Nick S her discoloration.

Nick S commented on Kristy H’s status:  Heh.  Heh.  Bewbs. 

Kristy H commented on her own status:  Happy now?

Nick S commented on Kristy H’s wall status:   You have **no** idea.

Kristy H likes this

Jim B checked in at: Hall with Gilbert G and Warrick B

Jim B wrote on Warrick B’s wall:  You’re off the case.  You went behind my back and got a warrant.  So now, you’re screwed. You get to shadow Holly G until the end of the episode.

Holly G commented on Warrick B’s wall post: Yay!

Anthony Z commented on Warrick B’s wall post: Except he’s the reason you get shot in the back.

Holly G commented on Warrick B’s wall post: WTF?

Gilbert G commented on Warrick B’s wall post: No omelet for you.

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  But…I gave you a crusty used toenail. 

Jim B commented on Warrick B’s wall post:   And now I’m giving Nick S a chance to win that promotion.  You don’t come off shadow duty until Nick S gets promoted or Holly G gets killed.  Whichever comes first.

Nick S likes this

Holly G does not like this

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  I hate you.

Jim B commented on Warrick B’s wall post:  Who cares.

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  I want my crusty, used toenail back.  I’ll give it to someone who appreciates my gifts.

Warrick B changed his status:  Can you taxidermy a person?

Jim B does not like this

Holly checked in at: House with Warrick B and Officer

Warrick B wrote on Holly G’s wall:  I gotta go run an errand.  Try not to get shot or anything.

Holly G does not like this

Holly G changed her status: Why do I have a bad feeling about this scene…

Gilbert G checked in at: Husband’s house with Husband and Wife

Gilbert G likes: Toenails and toilets

Husband does not like this

Gilbert G wrote on Husband’s wall: I want your toenails.  I have a warrant.

Husband commented on his wall post: That’s a lunch menu to Pauly’s Delicatessen and Waffle Bar…

Gilbert G commented on Husband’s wall post:  Laurence Fishburne Emergency Contract Fund.  We can’t afford real warrants.

Husband commented on his wall post:  I clipped them already.  They’re in the toilet.

Gilbert G commented on Husband’s wall post: Lucky for you, I like toilets.

Husband does not like this

Husband changed his status: is under arrest.

Warrick B likes this

Gilbert G wrote on Warrick B’s wall: Weren’t you supposed to be shadowing Holly G?  You know?  Making sure she doesn’t get shot in the back or anything?

Warrick B commented on his wall post: Oh, she’s fine. Nothing will happen.

Thug with a Beeper commented on Warrick B’s wall post: Not like I’m about to shoot her in the back or anything.

Nick S changed his job title.  Nick S is now: CSI Level III

Jim B, Catherine W and Gilbert G like this

Warrick B does not like this

Catherine W wrote on Nick S’s wall: Breakfast time!

Gilbert G commented on Nick S’s wall post: I smell omelets!

Jim B commented on Nick S’s wall post: Not quite. 

Catherine W commented on Nick S’s wall post: Why?

Holly G changed her status: is shot.

Thug with a Beeper likes this

Gilbert G commented on Holly G’s status: No omelet for you.   Anyone want Holly G’s omelet?  I told her she could have one if she didn’t get shot in the back.

Warrick B commented on Holly G’s status: Well shit…I’m screwed.

Holly G has joined a group.  Holly G has joined CSI Cast Members That Were Also on Castle

Dr. Coroner Lady has joined a group.  Dr. Coroner Lady has joined the group CSI Cast Members That Were Also on Castle

Nick S has joined the group CSI Cast Members That Were Also on Castle

Holly G has denied this request

Nick S commented on his own activity: But I want to be in a group!

Holly G commented on Nick S’s activity: So make your own.

Nick S has joined a group.  Nick S has joined CSI Cast Members That Were Also on ER

Catherine W, Sara S, Crooked Judge, Lindsey W, Dr. Coroner Lady, Slot Player Guy and Girlfriend have joined the group CSI Cast Members That Were Also on ER

Nick S likes this

Captain Suicide checked in at: Casino with Girlfriend and Slot Player Guy

Slot Player Guy changed his status: I’ve been sitting at this machine now for 8 days straight.  I didn’t win.  If the next person who sits down here wins this jackpot, I’m going to kill myself.

Paul M likes this

Girlfriend wrote on Captain Suicide’s wall:  Give me money.

Captain Suicide commented on his wall post:  No.

Girlfriend commented on Captain Suicide’s wall post:   Don’t make me shove you off a balcony.  I got a feeling.  Give me money.  

Captain Suicide commented on his wall post: Fine.  I’ll play.

Captain Suicide changed his status:  See. Nothing happened.

Girlfriend commented on Suicide Man’s status:  ZOMGWFTLOLBBQ WE WON!

Slot Player Guy does not like this

Captain Suicide commented on his own status:  Sort of.  I won. 

Girlfriend does not like this

Girlfriend checked in at: Presidential Suite of Hotel with Captain Suicide and Attendant

Attendant changed his status:  Dumbass can’t even operate a door lock.  No wonder he’s about to take a swan dive off the top of the hotel.

Captain Suicide does not like this

Captain Suicide wrote on Girlfriend’s wall:  Now that I’ve made my millions, GTFO.

Girlfriend commented on her wall post:  What?

Captain Suicide commented on Girlfriend’s wall post:  Did I stutter? Get out of my life.  I’m a millionaire now.  Contrary to the song, I can buy love.

Girlfriend commented on her wall post:  I hope you know how to fly.

Girlfriend likes: Balconies 

Captain Suicide commented on Girlfriend’s activity:  What?

Captain Suicide changed his status: is dead.

Girlfriend likes this

Simply Ginger commented on Captain Suicide’s status:  He looks remarkably well preserved for someone who fell off a building.  Why aren’t his insides on the outside? 

Anthony Z commented on Captain Suicide’s status:  Shut up.

Simply Ginger commented on Captain Suicide’s status:  You know when a person jumps from a building that tall, they basically explode from the impact of the landing.  Why is he still whole? 

Jerry B commented on Captain Suicide’s status:   Shut up.

Girlfriend commented on Captain Suicide’s status:  He didn’t jump.  I pushed him.

Captain Suicide does not like this

Anthony Z changed his status:  Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our first Recycled CSI Actor! 

Captain Suicide commented on Anthony Z’s status:  That’s right.  I’ll be back in season 11 as a completely different character.

Captain Suicide has joined a group.  Captain Suicide has joined Recycled CSI Actors

Holly G changed her status: I love how you people keep working and I’m about to die over here.  OFF SCREEN. 

Jim B changed his job title.  Jim B is no longer “Supervisor of the Las Vegas CSI Lab.”  Jim B is now “LVPD Detective.”

Gilbert G has changed his job title.  Gilbert G is now “Supervisor of the Las Vegas CSI Lab.” 

Gilbert G does not like this

CSI News Anchor Woman changed her status:  Tragedy struck early this morning when a CSI Criminalist was brutally gunned down by a gang member.

Warrick B commented on CSI News Anchorwoman’s status: Well, at least she didn’t say I did it.

CSI News Anchor Woman commented on her own status:  Sources inside the department say that Warrick B was placing illegal bets for Crooked Judge rather than watching Holly G like Jim B said and as a result, Holly G got shot, Warrick B is up Shit Creek and Jim B is now a homicide detective.

Jim B commented on CSI News Anchorwoman’s status: Don’t remind me.

Warrick B commented on CSI News Anchorwoman’s status: Well, shit.

Crooked Judge commented on CSI News Anchorwoman’s status: What sources?

Holly G commented on CSI News Anchorwoman’s status: ME! 

CSI News Anchor Woman commented on her own status:   It was her first case. 

Warrick B commented on CSI News Anchorwoman’s status: You’re trying to make me feel bad, aren’t you?

CSI News Anchor Woman commented on her own status:   It was her first day.

Warrick B commented on CSI News Anchorwoman’s status: Just shove the knife in a bit deeper.

CSI News Anchor Woman commented on her own status:  And Warrick B killed her.  He might as well have shot her himself. 

Gilbert G checked in at: Break Room with Catherine W, Warrick B and Nick S

Gilbert G changed his status:  Here’s what we know. Jim B assigned Warrick B to shadow Holly G on a robbery.

Holly G commented on Gilbert G’s status: Which he clearly didn’t do seeing as how I’m about to die.

Warrick B does not like this

Gilbert G commented on his own status:  So, anyway.  I’m off to Hotel to finish up on the Captain Suicide case.  Nick S, you get to work the Holly G case.

Catherine W commented on Gilbert G’s status: I want this case.  I convinced her to stay.  If it wasn’t for me, she’d still be alive.

Holly G commented on Gilbert G’s status: That’s right.  I officially hate you and Warrick B

Catherine W and Warrick B do not like this

Sara S checked in at: Las Vegas

Catherine W does not like this

Nick S checked in at: The Presidential Suite with Gilbert G

Gilbert G changed his status:  Blood drops leading to…

Gilbert G changed his status: A bloody towel.

Nick S changed his status: I found broken glass.

Nick S changed his status: I bet this means there was a struggle.

Girlfriend commented on Nick S’s status: Yeah.  Right before I shoved his ass out the window.

Nick S commented on his own status: No, that can’t be it…

Crooked Judge checked in at: Parking Garage with Warrick B

Undersheriff McKeen likes this

Warrick B does not like this

Crooked Judge wrote on Warrick B’s wall: You’re in deep crap.

Warrick B commented on his wall post: Tell me something I don’t know.

Crooked Judge commented on Warrick B’s wall post:  You bet on the wrong team.

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  Whoops.

Crooked Judge commented on Warrick B’s wall post:  And you got Holly G shot!

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  Damn it.  I just can’t win.

Gilbert G commented on Warrick B’s wall post:  No omelet for you, either.

Nick S checked in at:  Hotel Roof with Gilbert G, Sara S, Norman the Dummy 1, Norman the Dummy 2 and Norman the Dummy 3

Gilbert G changed his status: Operation Norman is a go!

Nick S likes this

Gilbert G wrote on Nick S’s wall:  Norman 1!

Norman the Dummy 1 changed his status: is dead.

Gilbert G likes this

Norman the Dummy 2 changed his status: is dead.

Gilbert G likes this

Norman the Dummy 3 changed his status: is dead.

Gilbert G likes this

Sara S wrote on Gilbert G’s wall:  Still throwing Dummies off rooftops? They make computer programs for that now.

Gilbert G commented on his wall post: Computer programs for that make me nervous.  On a completely different note, I have so many questions.  Why did Holly G get shot?   

Holly G commented on Gilbert G’s wall post: Because Warrick B was placing illegal bets for Crooked Judge rather than protecting me.

Gilbert G commented on his wall post:  Why wasn’t he with her?

Holly G commented on Gilbert G’s wall post:  See above.

Gilbert G commented on his wall post:  Why do I have to dye my hair for this show?

Holly G commented on Gilbert G’s wall post:   How come Sara S has been in the credits since the pilot episode even though she wasn’t listed as a star until this one?

Gilbert G commented on his wall post:   Does anyone want an omelet?

Holly G commented on Gilbert G’s wall post:   Why doesn’t anyone like me?

Sara S commented on Gilbert G’s wall post:   How’s the girl?

Gilbert G commented on his wall post:   What girl?

Holly G commented on Gilbert G’s wall post:  ME!  REMEMBER ME?  YOU FED ME CHOCOLATE COVERED CRICIKETS.

Gilbert G commented on his wall post:   They were grasshoppers actually.

Holly G commented on Gilbert G’s wall post:  YOU FED ME INSECTS. 

Gilbert G commented on his wall post:   And I offered to make you an omelet but you got shot in the back.  Bad Holly G.  Bad Holly G.

Holly G does not like this

Catherine W checked in at: Lab with Sara S

Catherine W has a friendship request from Sara S

Catherine W has denied the friendship request from Sara S

Sara S commented on Catherine W’s activity: Seriously?

Catherine W commented on her own activity: You’re not taking my case from me.

Sara S commented on Catherine W’s activity:   I’m not taking it.  This was the only way the writers thought they could bring me in after test audiences hated Holly G so much they wanted her dead.

Holly G does not like this

Catherine W commented on her own activity:  Fine.

Sara S has a friendship request from Catherine W

Catherine W and Sara S are now friends

Catherine W likes: Pager tracers

Catherine W changed her status: is tracing this pager.

Thug with a Beeper does not like this

Catherine W changed her status:  This pager belongs to Celine Dion? 

Thug with a Beeper likes this

Thug with a Beeper commented on Catherine W’s status: Like I’d register my own beeper to myself.

Simply Ginger commented on Catherine W’s status: Like that kind of technology was available in 2001.

Carol M commented on Catherine W’s status:  Shut up.

Sara S commented on Catherine W’s status: Where can I find Warrick B?

Catherine W commented on her own status: I don’t know.  Wait until he checks in during the next scene.

Bobby D checked in at: Ballistics Lab with Catherine W

Bobby D wrote on Catherine W’s wall: Just point Holly G’s gun in the water tank and shoot.  We’ll be able to see which gun killed her thanks to the Cameraman Inside the Water Tank.  Just don’t shoot him.  That’s Anthony Z’s favorite cameraman.

Holly G commented on Catherine W’s wall post: But I’m not dead yet!

Catherine W changed her status: is shooting a gun into a water tank.

Cameraman Inside the Water Tank changed his status: is dead.

Catherine W commented on Cameraman Inside the Water Tank’s status: WTF?  They’re blanks.

Cameraman Inside the Water Tank commented on his own status: Hahahaha.  Gotcha.

Bobby D likes this

Catherine W does not like this

Holly G changed her status:  I WAS SHOT WITH MY OWN GUN?!?!  

Thug with a Beeper likes this

Warrick B checked in at: Casino

Sara S commented on Warrick B’s activity: Found him!

Sara S wrote on Warrick B’s wall:  Why weren’t you with Holly G?

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  How else would she have been shot in the back if I was there?

Sara S commented on Warrick B’s wall post:  Good point.  So you weren’t placing bets for Crooked Judge?

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  No.

Crooked Judge commented on Warrick B’s wall post: Liar.  You still owe me the $10K too. 

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  Dammit.

Sara S commented on Warrick B’s wall post: Well, seeing as what comes up in the next scene, I’d say you’re toast so pass the jam.

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  Don’t like the sound of this.

Holly G changed her status: is dead.

Nick S, Gilbert G, Catherine W, Jim B and Warrick B do not like this

Holly G commented on her own status: Oh, YOU all don’t like this?  Imagine how I FEEL.  I’m the dead one here.

Holly G has unfriended Warrick B

Warrick B and Holly G are no longer friends

Royce H wrote on Holly G’s wall:  Feel like some Keno?

Captain Suicide and Dead Guy #2 like this

Thug with a Beeper changed his status: is paging his own damn beeper.

Catherine W commented on Thug with a Beeper’s status: I have it!

Thug with a Beeper commented on his own status:  Sup, ‘Homie.

Catherine W commented on Thug with a Beeper’s status:  Wait a minute…I need to install an app to understand WTAF you’re saying.

Catherine W has installed the Thug to English app on Facebook.

Catherine W commented on Thug with a Beeper’s status:  Okay.  Go ahead.  Everything you say will automatically be translated into clear, concise English so I can understand you.

Thug with a Beeper commented on his own status:  I do a lot of business on that beeper.

Catherine W has used the Thug to English app on Facebook. “I do a lot of business on that beeper” translates to “I’m a douche bag.”

Catherine W commented on Thug with a Beeper’s status:  Like what?

Thug with a Beeper commented on his own status:  Slinging a little somethin’ somethin.’  You know.

Catherine W has used the Thug to English app on Facebook.  “Slinging a little somethin’ somethin’” translates to:  “I deal drugs and I’m still a douche bag and it makes me look like an even bigger douche bag than I am.”

Catherine W has used the Thug to English app on Facebook.  “Bling bling” translates to “sporting jewelry of a highly extravagantly gaudy nature and it makes me still look like an even bigger douche bag than I am.”  

Catherine W commented on Thug with a Beeper’s status:  So, you know about the bling bling, huh?

Thug with a Beeper commented on his own status:  I invented the bling bling.  I want my damn beeper back, ho.

Catherine W has used the Thug to English app on Facebook.  “I want my damn beeper back, ho” translates to “I want my damn beeper back, ho and I’m still a douche bag.”

Catherine W commented on Thug with a Beeper’s status:  Where should we meet?  I’ve got some “somethin’ somethin’” to show you. 

Thug with a Beeper commented on his own status:  Three Aces Motel, room 202.  

Catherine W changed her status: I can’t believe that worked.

Sara S commented on Catherine W’s status: Me either

Gilbert G checked in at: Interrogation room with Nick S and Slot Player Guy

Gilbert G wrote on Slot Player Guy’s wall:  We know you killed Captain Suicide.

Girlfriend does not like this

Slot Player Guy commented on his wall post: I didn’t kill him!

Gilbert G commented on Slot Player Guy’s wall post:  But you were up on the roof.

Slot Player Guy commented on his wall post: I was about to kill myself. I wanted to be called Captain Suicide but he beat me to it.

Girlfriend commented on Slot Player Guy’s wall post:  Thanks to me shoving him off the balcony of our room after he told me to GTFO after he won his millions.

Slot Player Guy commented on his wall post:  See!  She did it!

Nick S commented on Slot Player Guy’s wall post:  No she didn’t!  I’d bet my shirt on it.

Slot Player Guy commented on his wall post:  So, you don’t believe Paul M when he claims he killed Royce M but you think I’m lying when I say I’m innocent?  Why?

Gilbert G commented on Slot Player Guy’s wall post:   He gave me a rubber hand.  People who give people rubber hands don’t lie.

Slot Player Guy commented on his wall post:  The hell they don’t. 

Catherine W checked in at: Three Aces Motel, Room 202 with Jim B, Sara S and Thug with a Beeper

Thug with a Beeper does not like this

Thug with a Beeper changed his status: is under arrest.

Holly G likes this

Catherine W commented on Thug with a Pager’s status:  Told you’d bring you your pager back.

Thug with a Beeper commented on his own status:  Coulda left the bacon sizzling atcho crib, ho.

Catherine W has used the Thug to English app on Facebook.  “Coulda left the bacon sizzling atcho crib, ho” translates to “Next time, leave the police at home you fine, foxy lady because I’m an even bigger douche bag now.”

Crooked Judge checked in at: Parking Garage with Warrick B

Warrick B has given Crooked Judge a gift using Facebook’s Gift App.  Warrick B has given Crooked Judge: $10,000

Warrick B wrote on Crooked Judge’s wall post: Happy now?  I’m gone.

Crooked Judge commented on his wall post: No, you’re not.  We’re in bed now.

Warrick B commented on Crooked Judge’s wall post: Ew.  You’re not my type.

Crooked Judge commented on his wall post:  You’re my bitch.  When I call, you answer.  When I tell you to jump, you ask how high.  When I put a leash and collar around your neck, you bay at the moon.  Got it? 

Warrick B commented on Crooked Judge’s wall post:  Leash and collar?

Gilbert G commented on Crooked Judge’s wall post:   Bay at the moon?  No omelet for you, either.

Catherine W checked in at: Morgue with Holly G

Gilbert G commented on Catherine W’s activity:  You still can’t have an omelet.  You’re dead.

Holly G commented on Catherine W’s activity:  No shit.  I hope you choke on your omelet.

Catherine W changed her status: is collecting DNA from under Holly G’s fingernails.

Simply Ginger commented on Catherine W’s status: Which is impossible seeing as how Holly G was wearing gloves while processing the scene so apparently, sometime during the struggle, she took off her gloves or they got scared and ran away, leaving her naked hands free to bitch slap Thug with a Beeper to get enough DNA to convict him.

Jerry B and William P do not like this

Anthony Z commented on Catherine W’s status: Shut up.

Gilbert G checked in at: Presidential Suite

Gilbert G wrote on Nick S’s wall:  I told you a swatch of carpet. Not a sample big enough to re-carpet your entire house.

Nick S commented on his wall post: But I didn’t do it!  The production assistants did!

Gilbert G commented on Nick S’s wall post: You’re really not understanding how this whole ‘acting’ thing works are you?

Nick S checked in at: Interrogation Room with Gilbert G and Girlfriend

Nick S wrote on Girlfriend’s wall: We know you killed Captain Suicide.

Girlfriend commented on her wall post: I’ve been trying to tell you people that all episode long.

Holly G changed her status:  Wait, wait.  Warrick B gets me killed and he gets to keep his job?

Gilbert G commented on Holly G’s status: Well yeah.  Test audiences hated you.  They loved him.

Warrick B commented on Holly G’s status:  I said I was sorry!

Holly G commented on her own status: I hope you wind up dead in an alley.

Undersheriff McKeen likes this

Gilbert G commented on Holly G’s status:  You still can’t have an omelet.

The Unsuspecting Husband has joined a group.  The Unsuspecting Husband has joined CSI Cast Members That Were Also on ER

Nick S like this

Kidnapper checked in at: Desert with Bitch in a Box

Kidnapper changed his status:  is digging a hole in the desert.

Bitch in a Box does not like this

Bitch in a Box checked in at: Hole in the desert

Quentin T likes this

Bitch in a Box changed her status:  Well this sucks.  The Unsuspecting Husband better pay the ransom so I can leave his ass.

Kidnapper wrote on The Unsuspecting Husband’s wall: One million dollars in single unmarked uncirculated dollar bills to be delivered to a park bench at a golf course in downtown Los Angeles or Bitch in a Box dies.

Jerry B commented on The Unsuspecting Husband’s wall post: LAS VEGAS

Kidnapper commented on The Unsuspecting Husband’s wall post:  Whatever. 

Jim B checked in at: The Unsuspecting Husband’s house with Gilbert G and Nick S

Kidnapper does not like this

The Unsuspecting Husband wrote on Jim B’s wall:  So, what are the odds I get Bitch in a Box back?

Jim B commented on his wall post: Well, in real life, you’d be screwed.  But given how this is TV and anything can and often does on TV, I would suppose we have her back in about forty minutes, give or take a few minutes but in the meantime, you need to act all scared and stuff.  You know?  Like you actually care about Bitch in a Box.

The Unsuspecting Husband likes this

The Unsuspecting Husband commented on Jim B’s wall post: I can do that.  WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO FIND BITCH IN A BOX?  I WANT BITCH IN A BOX.  YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!  BRING ME BITCH IN A BOX!

Gilbert G commented on Jim B’s wall post:  It’s my experience that in situations like this, if you want to move fast it’s best to move slowly.  And to eat omelets.  Omelets make everything better. Especially when a farmer gives you eggs that come straight from a chicken’s ass.  Got any eggs?

The Unsuspecting Husband commented on Jim B’s wall post:  What the hell does that have to do with anything?

Gilbert G commented on Jim B’s wall post:   Nothing.  I just like omelets.

The Unsuspecting Husband commented on Jim B’s wall post:  You people are idiots.  Half of you probably can't find India on a map.

Nick S commented on Jim B’s wall post:  I heard Christopher Columbus had that same problem.

Christopher C does not like this

The Unsuspecting Husband commented on Jim B’s wall post:  There's a fine line between determination and abject stupidity.  You people just pole vaulted over it.  I should just find Bitch in a Box myself.

Bitch in a Box likes this

Bitch in a Box commented on Jim B’s wall post:  What The Unsuspecting Husband said.  Listen to him.  I am buried alive here.  How about someone find me?

Jim B commented on his wall post:  We’ll get to you eventually. 

Bitch in a Box likes this

Kidnapper does not like this

Gilbert G commented on Jim B’s wall post:  But first, who wants an omelet?

Catherine W checked in at: Hit and Run with Warrick B

Catherine W wrote on Warrick B’s wall:  My son wants one of those scooters.  He’s the only kid in the world that doesn’t have one.

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  Lindsey W is a girl. 

Lindsey W likes this

Catherine W commented on Warrick B’s wall post: Oh, right.  In any event, I told him no.  I’d hate to have to see him mowed down in the street like this.  Then again, he is hardly ever on screen.

Lindsey W commented on Warrick B’s wall post: MOM!  Seriously!?  I AM A GIRL! 

The Unsuspecting Husband wrote on Jim B’s wall:  I have the money.  I’d like to pay the ransom and get Bitch in a Box back.

Jim B commented on his wall post: You can’t do that.

The Unsuspecting Husband commented on Jim B’s wall post:   Why not?

Jim B commented on his wall post: Because I have a late night tee time.

Jim B checked in at: Golf Course with Nick S and Kidnapper

Nick S wrote on Jim B’s wall:  HI JIM B!

Jim B commented on his wall post: DAMMIT YOU SCARED ME!

The Unsuspecting Husband commented on Jim B’s wall post:  What about the ransom?  What about Bitch in a Box?

Jim B commented on his wall post: Does anyone care?   

Nick S commented on Jim B’s wall post:  Not me.

Gilbert G commented on Jim B’s wall post: Are there omelets involved?

 Jim B commented on his wall post: No.

The Unsuspecting Husband has given Kidnapper a gift using Facebook’s Gift App.  The Unsuspecting Husband has given Kidnapper: A bag full of money.

Kidnapper likes this

Jim B does not like this

Jim B wrote on The Unsuspecting Husband’s wall:  I TOLD YOU NOT TO PAY THE RANSOM.

The Unsuspecting Husband commented on his wall post: But the script said I had to.

Nick S commented on The Unsuspecting Husband’s wall post:  Game, set, match goes to…The Unsuspecting Husband.

Jim B commented on The Unsuspecting Husband’s wall post:  I hope you wind up buried in a box and we have to look for you.  I’ll remember this. 

Bitch in a Box commented on The Unsuspecting Husband’s wall post:  Can I come home now?  I’m hungry and I have to pee and I swear I had nothing to do with this. It’s not like Kidnapper and I are working together and I accidentally wound up in this box in the desert when he thought it’d be a bang up idea to kidnap me, stuff me in a box and milk you out of ransom so I could then divorce you and live happily ever after.

The Unsuspecting Husband commented on his wall post: Well, since you put it that way…

Gilbert G checked in at: Helicopter with Sara S

Gilbert G changed his status:  Night vision.  Bitchin. 

Gilbert G changed his status:   Oh, look.  A coyote.

Gilbert G changed his status:   Another coyote.

Gilbert G changed his status:   A woman buried underground.

Bitch in a Box likes this

Gilbert G changed his status:   Hey, another coyote!

Gilbert G changed his status:  What was it we were supposed to be looking for again?

Bitch in a Box commented on Gilbert G’s status: ME!

Gilbert G commented on his own status: Oh, right.

Sara S checked in at: Desert with Gilbert G and Bitch in a Box

Sara S wrote on Bitch in a Box’s wall: We’re gonna yell really loudly.  We want you to let us know if you can hear us.  Call out or something.

Bitch in a Box commented on her wall post: You mean, I’m supposed to hear you over the sound of the helicopter even though I’m underground?

Sara S commented on Bitch in a Box’s wall post: Pretty much.

Bitch in a Box commented on her wall post:  Make out the will.  I’m not coming home.

Gilbert G changed his status:  Found Bitch in a Box

Bitch in a Box and The Unsuspecting Husband like this

Kidnapper does not like this

Kidnapper commented on Gilbert G’s status: So I can still keep the money, right?  Bitch in a Box and I were going to use that to start our new lives together until I decided to bury her ass in that box.

Bitch in a Box commented on Gilbert G’s status: WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!  THE UNSUSPECTING HUSBAND CAN SEE THIS.

 Warrick B checked in at: Old Dude’s house with Old Dude, Old Dude’s Grandson and Catherine W

Warrick B wrote on Old Dude’s wall:  We’re here investigating a crime.

Old Dude commented on his wall post: What crime?

Warrick B commented on Old Dude’s wall post:  I’m not really sure.  This whole episode has been about Bitch in a Box.  I forgot.

Old Dude’s Grandson commented on Old Dude’s wall post: You mean that girl that was hit with the car while she was on the same scooter Catherine W won’t buy for her daughter?

Catherine W commented on Old Dude’s wall post:   I have a daughter?

Lindsey W does not like this

Old Dude commented on his wall post:  My car was stolen.

Catherine W commented on Old Dude’s wall post:  We have a warrant.

Old Dude commented on his wall post:  That’s a lunch menu…

Old Dude’s Grandson commented on Old Dude’s wall post:  Well, in that case, I’ll take a cheeseburger with fries and a vanilla milkshake.  Last meal before I get hauled away to prison.

Warrick B checked in at: Old Dude’s Garage with Old Dude and Catherine W

Warrick B wrote on Old Dude’s wall:  So someone stole your car, mowed down the kid on the scooter and brought your car back? 

Old Dude commented on his wall post:  Thief with a conscience.  

Warrick B commented on Old Dude’s wall post:  Really?

Old Dude’s Grandson commented on Old Dude’s wall post:  I plead the 5th.

Old Dude commented on his wall post:  You’ll want to talk to me.  I did it.  I ran over her.  All me.  Take me to jail.  I totally did it.  Old Dude’s Grandson has **nothing** to do with it. 

Old Dude’s Grandson likes this

Warrick B commented on Old Dude’s wall post:   Well that was the easiest confession I’ll ever get.

Gilbert G checked in at:  Break room with Catherine W, Nick S, Warrick B and Sara S

Gilbert G likes: Chemlab sets

Gilbert G has given Lindsey W a gift using Facebook’s Gift App.  Gilbert G has given Lindsey W: A Chemlab Chemistry set

Gilbert G commented on Lindsey W’s activity: I almost blew up my house as a kid with this.

Lindsey W likes this

Gilbert G wrote on Catherine W’s wall:  I bought Lindsey W chemistry set so she could blow up the house.  I hope that’s okay.

Catherine W commented on her wall post: Who?

Lindsey W commented on Catherine W’s wall post: MOM!  Just for that, I’m blowing up your room first.

Sara S commented on Catherine W’s wall post:  How long do I have to be here until I start kicking in for birthday presents?

Catherine W commented on her wall post: Whenever the spirit moves you which in your case would be half past never.

Sara S does not like this

Nick S has given Lindsey W a gift using Facebook’s Gift App. Nick S has given Lindsey W: A Chemlab Chemistry set

Lindsey W commented on her activity: Now I can blow up mom’s bedroom AND her car.

Lindsey W likes: Blowing shit up

Catherine W does not like this

Gilbert G checked in at: Hospital with Bitch in a Box and The Unsuspecting Husband

Gilbert G wrote on Bitch in a Box’s wall:  So.  Tell me what happened.

Bitch in a Box commented on her wall post:  I was kidnapped and stuffed underground which was NOT part of the plan.

Gilbert G commented on Bitch in a Box’s wall post:  Did you see who did it?

Bitch in a Box commented on her wall post:  Yeah.  It was Kidna…

Kidnapper commented on Bitch in a Box’s wall post:   Don’t make me bury you again.

Bitch in a Box commented on her wall post:  I mean no.  He grabbed me from behind.  Threw me on the bed.  There was something over my mouth.  It felt like a r…

Gilbert G commented on Bitch in a Box’s wall post:  Hey, hey, hey. This is a PG rated story.   

Bitch in a Box commented on her wall post:  Fine.  I don’t remember much after that.   So.  Did I help?

Gilbert G commented on Bitch in a Box’s wall post:  Not really.  No.  But don’t worry.  We’ll find out who did it in about twenty minutes of screen time.  Toodles!

Jim B checked in at: Interrogation Room with Douche Bag the Trainer

 Jim B wrote on Douche Bag the Trainer’s wall:  So.  Why did you pick up that bag of money?

Douche Bag the Trainer commented on his wall post:  I didn’t know there was money in that bag.

Jim B commented on Douche Bag the Trainer’s wall post:  Why were you in that park?

Douche Bag the Trainer commented on his wall post:  The script said I had to be?

Jim B commented on Douche Bag the Trainer’s wall post:   Let’s try this again.  What were you doing in that park?

Douche Bag the Trainer commented on his wall post:  I hit balls there twice a week.

Jim B commented on Douche Bag the Trainer’s wall post:  I’d like to hit you in the balls more than twice a week.

Douche Bag the Trainer commented on his wall post:  I want a lawyer.

Jim B commented on Douche Bag the Trainer’s wall post:  I want a new suit.  I’ve been wearing this one since the pilot episode.

Holly G commented on Douche Bag the Trainer’s wall post:  Oh, you mean the episode Warrick B got me shot in the back and I died?

Warrick B does not like this

Warrick B checked in at: Garage with Catherine W

Catherine W changed her status: Checking the car.

Old Dude’s Grandson does not like this

Warrick B wrote on Catherine W’s wall:  This seat is pushed too far up.

Old Dude’s Grandson does not like this

Warrick B commented on Catherine W’s wall post: Bitchin’ tunes.

Old Dude’s Grandson does not like this

Catherine W commented on her wall post: I don’t think Old Dude was driving this car.

Old Dude’s Grandson does not like this

Warrick B checked in at: Interrogation Room with Catherine W, Old Dude and Old Dude’s Grandson

Catherine W wrote on Old Dude’s wall:  So.  Who was driving your car besides you?

Old Dude commented on his wall post:  Me.

Catherine W commented on Old Dude’s wall post:   You like Moz Def?

Old Dude commented on his wall post:  I love them.  They’re great aren’t they.

Warrick B commented on Old Dude’s wall post:  He’s a he, not a they.

Old Dude commented on his wall post:  Who?

Warrick B commented on Old Dude’s wall post:  They sing our theme song.

Jerry B likes this

Old Dude commented on his wall post:  Is this the part where I can confess to mowing that kid on the scooter down?

Catherine W commented on Old Dude’s wall post:  I don’t care.

Old Dude commented on his wall post:  I did it.  I’m guilty. I’m sorry.

Old Dude’s Grandson likes this

Catherine W commented on Old Dude’s wall post:  Well then.  Time for breakfast!  Toodles.

Gilbert G likes this

Gilbert G  checked in at: Hallway with Catherine W

Gilbert G wrote on Catherine W’s wall: So.  Are you off the rag yet?

Catherine W commented on her wall post:  Excuse me?

Gilbert G commented on Catherine W’s wall post:   When you blew up earlier about your daughter not wanting a party.

Catherine W commented on her wall post:  I have a daughter?

Lindsey W commented on Catherine W’s wall post:   MOM!

Gilbert G commented on Catherine W’s wall post:   On the show you have a daughter.  Remember? 

Catherine W commented on her wall post:  Oh right.  Right.  Oh, I’m so terribly worried she’ll grow up messed up.  I’m never around her.  She’s never on screen.

Lindsey W commented on Catherine W’s wall post:  You never remember I exist…

Catherine W commented on her wall post:  It’s just that I work 24/7 and never have time to myself.

Lindsey W commented on Catherine W’s wall post:   So I’ll probably grow up to be a stripper like you were or I’ll just go insane and lick windows while wearing a football helmet and straight jacket.  Take your pick.

Gilbert G commented on Catherine W’s wall post:  Well then. Now that’s settled.

Sara S commented on Catherine W’s wall post:  Gilbert G, will you come tape me up?

Gilbert G commented on Catherine W’s wall post:  God, I love this job.

Lindsey W commented on Catherine W’s wall post:  Yeah, I’m totally not right in the head after seeing that.

Sara S checked in at: Garage with Gilbert G

Gilbert G changed his status: is taping Sara S.

Sara S likes this

Sara S wrote on Gilbert G’s wall:  So.  By reading the script, I’ve deduced that Bitch in a Box is a liar.

Gilbert G commented on his wall post:  No shit.  Nick S and I figured that out last scene when we nailed Douche Bag Trainer’s nads to the wall for being on that tape.

Sara S commented on Gilbert G’s wall post: You two ruined my fun. 

Gilbert G commented on his wall post:  I did get to tape your hands.

Sara S commented on Gilbert G’s wall post:   This is true.  Now cut me.

Gilbert G changed his status:  is cutting the tape off Sara S.

Sara S does not like this

Sara S wrote on Gilbert G’s wall:  So.  Inside the truck is this tacky ass fake sheepskin wool seat cover. God only knows why Jerry B had the production assistants cover this truck in tacky ass sheepskin, but I digress.  Bitch in a Box had sheepskin fibers on her shirt.

Bitch in a Box commented on Gilbert G’s wall post:  I did?

Gilbert G commented on his wall post:  Yeah you did.

Sara S commented on Gilbert G’s wall post:  So you know what that means?

Bitch in a Box commented on Gilbert G’s wall post:  My master plan with Douche Bag Trainer is falling apart?

Gilbert G commented on his wall post:  Bingo.

Bitch in a Box and Douche Bag Trainer do not like this

Sara S commented on Gilbert G’s wall post:  So, since there was no way that Bitch in a Box could have gotten fake ass sheepskin fibers on her shirt unless she was sitting in the front seat with her arms untapped, my brilliant deduction is that this whole thing was staged.

Douche Bag Trainer commented on Gilbert G’s wall post:  It was.

Bitch in a Box commented on Gilbert G’s wall post:  WOULD YOU SHUT UP!  Next time, bury yourself in that box, asshat!

Warrick B checked in at: Interrogation Room with Catherine W and Old Dude

Warrick B wrote on Old Dude’s wall:  We want your teeth.

Old Dude commented on his wall post:  Fine.

Old Dude has given Warrick B a gift using the Facebook Gift App.  Old Dude has given Warrick B: His dentures

Warrick B commented on his activity: That’s not exactly what I meant.

Old Dude commented on Warrick B’s activity: You said give you my teeth.  There they are.

Catherine W commented on Warrick B’s activity: I wonder how the casting call for that character went out.  Wanted:  Actor with dentures.  Must be willing to take them out on camera in front of millions of viewers for the sake of entertainment.

Old Dude commented on Warrick B’s activity: Yeah, that was pretty much it.   So what does this mean?

Warrick B commented on his activity: It means pass the jam cause Old Dude’s Grandson is toast.

Old Dude’s Grandson does not like this

Sara S checked in at: Bitch in a Box’s House with The Unsuspecting Husband, Nick S, Gilbert G and Bitch in a Box

Sara S wrote on Bitch in a Box’s wall:  We know your secret. 

Bitch in a Box does not like this

The Unsuspecting Husband commented on Bitch in a Box’s wall post:  My wife had nothing to do with faking her own kidnapping!

Bitch in a Box likes this

Sara S commented on Bitch in a Box’s wall post:  Oh, you’ll change your mind after you hear this.

Bitch in a Box does not like this

The Unsuspecting Husband commented on Bitch in a Box’s wall post:   Hear what?

Sara S has given The Unsuspecting Husband a gift using the Facebook Gift App.  Sara S has given The Unsuspecting Husband: A tape that has the phone call that Douche Bag Trainer made with Bitch in a Box  yelling “Douche Bag Trainer! Hurry up!” in the background proving once and for all, she’s a liar and this is why she’s named Bitch in a Box during this episode.

The Unsuspecting Husband does not like this

Bitch in a Box commented on The Unsuspecting Husband’s activity:   Oh yeah. Well how did I wind up buried underground?

Gilbert G commented on The Unsuspecting Husband’s activity:  Because Kidnapper AKA Douche Bag Trainer is a selfish bastard and wanted the money to himself.

Douche Bag Trainer commented on The Unsuspecting Husband’s activity: Guilty.

Bitch in a Box does not like this 

The Unsuspecting Husband has unfriended Bitch in a Box

Bitch in a Box and The Unsuspecting Husband are no longer friends

Catherine W checked in at: Park with Lindsey W

Catherine W wrote on Lindsey W’s wall:  Who are you again?

Lindsey W commented on her wall post:  Very funny, mom.

Catherine W commented on Lindsey W’s wall post:  Oh, right.  You’re my on screen daughter who doesn’t like birthday parties with your friends. 

Lindsey W commented on her wall post:  Jerry B said we couldn’t afford the cost of hiring extras to come to my party. He did say I could spend it with you since you’re on the cast anyway.   Cheap bastard.

Catherine W commented on Lindsey W’s wall post:  That he is. 

Lindsey W commented on her wall post:  I still want a scooter for my birthday.

Catherine W commented on Lindsey W’s wall post:   Who are you again?

Lindsey W commented on her wall post:  At least Jerry B remembers who I am.

Fisherman 1 checked in at: Boat with Fisherman 2

Fisherman 2 has joined a group.  Fisherman 2 has joined the group CSI Cast Members That Were Also on ER

Fisherman 1 wrote on Fisherman 2’s wall:  I hope we don’t catch a dead body or anything.

Fisherman 2 commented on his wall post:  That’d suck.  Let’s get out of here.

Fisherman 1 changed his status:  “The boat won’t start in a scary situation cliché.”  Thanks, Jerry B.

Jerry B likes this

Fisherman 2 commented on Fisherman 1’s status: We better not hear banjos…

Fisherman 2 changed his status: There’s a severed leg in the boat motor.

Fisherman 1 commented on Fisherman 2’s status:  Well, this sucks.

Fisherman 2 commented on his own status: Imagine how the person who was attached to this leg feels.

Gilbert G checked in at: Lake with Catherine W, The Severed Leg and Jim B

Catherine W changed her status:  That’s a femur.

The Severed Leg commented on Catherine W’s status:  No, technically I am a lower leg.  It’s the tibia and a fibula. 

Catherine W commented on her own status:  Shut up. 

Gilbert G commented on Catherine W’s status:  Drowning would be my guess for COD.  But I don’t know how.

Jim B commented on Catherine W’s status:  My guess would be that ass load of water behind us.

Gilbert G commented on Catherine W’s status:  You don’t wear flippers to a five star restaurant.

Greg S commented on Catherine W’s status:  I would.

Gilbert G commented on Catherine W’s status:  So why would you wear heels to a lake?

Catherine W commented on her own status:  Cute shoes, too.

The Severed Leg likes this

Gilbert G commented on Catherine W’s status:  The game’s a foot. 

The Severed Leg does not like this

Nick S checked in at: Locker room with Warrick B

Nick S changed his status:  has no shirt on.

Simply Ginger likes this

Nick S changed his status:  I look hot with no shirt on.

Nick S changed his status:  I wonder if Jerry B would let me work shirtless from now on. 

Nick S changed his status:  I could always tell him that it would save money on wardrobe…He’d probably go for that.

Sara S has given Nick S a gift using the Facebook Gift App.  Sara S has given Nick S: A shirt

Sara S commented on Nick S’s activity: Your shirt was hideous.  Use this one instead.

Catherine W checked in at: Morgue with The Severed Leg, Gilbert G and Dr. Coroner Lady

Gilbert G has given Dr. Coroner Lady a gift using the Facebook Gift App.  Gilbert G has given Dr. Coroner Lady: The body that goes with The Severed Leg

The Severed Leg likes this

Dr. Coroner Lady changed her status:  Looks like we have a winner. 

Gilbert G commented on Dr. Coroner Lady’s status: Can we get prints?

Dr. Coroner Lady commented on her status: If Catherine W lends us her hands we can.

Catherine W does not like this

Catherine W changed her status: is wearing dead hand skin like a glove.

Gilbert G likes this

Catherine W wrote on Gilbert G’s wall: I hate you. 

Gilbert G commented on his wall post: I was going to make you an omelet for being a good player, but no omelet for you!

Nick S checked in at: College with Sara S, Frat Boy Matt D, The Other Frat Guy, Homicide Cop and The Dead Guy in the Frat House

Frat Boy Matt D has joined a group.  Frat Boy Matt D has joined Recycled CSI Actors

Captain Suicide likes this

Frat Boy Matt D commented on his activity:  See you people again in season 12!

The Dead Guy in the Frat House changed his status: is swinging from the ceiling fixture.

Frat Boy Matt D likes this

Homicide Cop has joined a group. Homicide Cop has joined CSI Cast Members That Were Also on Castle

Sara S wrote on Homicide Cop’s wall:  Find a suicide note?

Homicide Cop commented on his wall post: Nope.

The Dead Guy in the Frat House commented on his wall post: That’s because I didn’t kill myself.  Frat Boy Matt D did.

Frat Boy Matt D does not like this

The Severed Leg’s Husband has joined a group.  The Severed Leg’s Husband has joined CSI Cast Members That Were Also on ER

Sara S wrote on Frat Boy Matt D’s wall:  So.  You and The Other Frat Guy.  What happened?

The Other Frat Guy commented on Frat Boy Matt D’s wall post:  The Dead Guy in the Frat House was depressed.  He didn’t get in the frat.

Sara S commented on Frat Boy Matt D’s wall post: How’d he take it?

The Other Frat Guy commented on Frat Boy Matt D’s wall post:  He was swinging from the ceiling fixture.

Frat Boy Matt D commented on his wall post: How do you think he took it?

Sara S commented on Frat Boy Matt D’s wall post: I kind of walked into that one, didn’t I?

Warrick B checked in at: Court with Crooked Judge

Crooked Judge wrote on Warrick B’s wall post: WHASSUP MY HOME BOY

Warrick B commented on his wall post: Never speak to me that way again.  You’re too white.

Crooked Judge commented on Warrick B’s wall post:   I still own your ass.  I can talk to you however I want.

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  Blow it out your ass.  I’m late for court.

Crooked Judge commented on Warrick B’s wall post:   Funny you should mention that.  I’m here to give you your next assignment.

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  Next time I see you, remind me not to talk to you.

Crooked Judge commented on Warrick B’s wall post:   The case you’re here on?  I need you to compromise the evidence.

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  But this box I’ve got isn’t really evidence.  I got it from the prop department. 

Crooked Judge commented on Warrick B’s wall post:  I need you to compromise it.

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  How?

Crooked Judge commented on Warrick B’s wall post:  Leave it in your car while you go place another bet for me or something.  Take it out to dinner and leave it in the bathroom.  Light it on fire and dance naked around it. I don’t care.  Get rid of it. 

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  How much longer am I your bitch?

Crooked Judge commented on Warrick B’s wall post:  Do this for me and we’re even.

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  That’s what you said last night when you made me put on that collar and bay at the moon.

Crooked Judge commented on Warrick B’s wall post:  Well, now I really mean it.

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  Sure you do. 

Warrick B checked in at: Evidence Locker with Gilbert G

Gilbert G wrote on Warrick B’s wall:  Congrats.  You’re a CSI Level 3 now.  You and Nick S. 

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  Seriously?

Gilbert G commented on Warrick B’s wall post: Sure.  Not that it means anything but congrats.  I’ll make you an omelet as long as you’re not about to break into that plastic tub thing and screw up evidence for crooked judges.

Warrick B commented on his wall post:  Damn.

Gilbert G commented on Warrick B’s wall post:  Go home.  You deserve it.  Just don’t break into any evidence lockers on your way home for crooked judges.

The Severed Leg’s Part Time has joined a group.  The Severed Leg’s Part Time has joined CSI Cast Members That Were Also on ER

Catherine W checked in at: The Severed Leg’s Part Time’s House with The Severed Leg’s Part Time and Gilbert G

Catherine W wrote on The Severed Leg’s Part Time’s wall:  I hear you were porking The Severed Leg

The Severed Leg’s Husband does not like this

The Severed Leg’s Part Time commented on his wall post:  How’d you guess?

Catherine W commented on The Severed Leg’s Part Time’s wall post:  Your name kinda gave it away.

The Severed Leg’s Part Time commented on his wall post: Oh, right. 

Catherine W commented on The Severed Leg’s Part Time’s wall post: Well guess what.  She’s dead.

The Severed Leg’s Part Time commented on his wall post:  Bummer. 

Gilbert G commented on The Severed Leg’s Part Time’s wall post: Tell us about the last time you saw The Severed Leg

The Severed Leg’s Part Time commented on his wall post:  We had calamari. 

Gilbert G commented on The Severed Leg’s Part Time’s wall post: I like calamari.  I like omelets too. 

The Severed Leg’s Part Time commented on his wall post: We never had omelets.  Anyway, we had calamari, took the boat, which will be a MacGuffin in a little bit, back to my house and then we ya know…ding dinged.

Gilbert G commented on The Severed Leg’s Part Time’s wall post: Ding dinged?

The Severed Leg’s Part Time commented on his wall post:  Hanky panky?

Gilbert G commented on The Severed Leg’s Part Time’s wall post: Hanky panky?

The Severed Leg’s Part Time commented on his wall post: Oingo boingoed?

Catherine W commented on The Severed Leg’s Part Time’s wall post:  They had sex.  You know?  They had a go.

The Severed Leg’s Part Time commented on his wall post: Horizontal refreshments.

Catherine W commented on The Severed Leg’s Part Time’s wall post: Nooner.

The Severed Leg’s Part Time commented on his wall post: Played hide the salami.

Catherine W commented on The Severed Leg’s Part Time’s wall post: Scored.

The Severed Leg’s Part Time commented on his wall post: Got laid.

Gilbert G commented on The Severed Leg’s Part Time’s wall post: Ate an omelet.

The Severed Leg’s Part Time commented on his wall post:  You just killed the mood. 

Gilbert G commented on The Severed Leg’s Part Time’s wall post: But I like omelets.

The Severed Leg’s Part Time commented on his wall post:  So we did it then she took the boat back.

Gilbert G commented on The Severed Leg’s Part Time’s wall post: And the boat is where exactly?

The Severed Leg’s Part Time commented on his wall post:   Isn’t that your job to locate stuff?

Gilbert G checked in at: His office

Gilbert G likes: Playing with his tarantula

Catherine W commented on Gilbert G’s activity: Look, I know in the last scene you were trying to think of synonyms for having sex.  Good one!  Very creative.  Better than the omelet one you came up with.

Gilbert G commented on his own activity:  I’m not playing with my junk.  I’m playing with my tarantula. See!

Catherine W commented on Gilbert G’s activity: I don’t want to see your tarantula. 

Gilbert G commented on his own activity:   But it’s just a tarantula.

Catherine W commented on Gilbert G’s activity: That’s what Eddie W used to tell me right before he whipped it out so we could have se…

Gilbert G commented on his own activity: You scared my tarantula.  His hair is standing up. 

Catherine W commented on Gilbert G’s activity:  You may want to see a doctor about that.  It’s not supposed to have hair on it.

Gilbert G commented on his own activity:   THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT.

Catherine W commented on Gilbert G’s activity:  Well, it’s what you said.

Gilbert G commented on his own activity:   Why are you here?  I’m trying to play with my tarantula.

Catherine W commented on Gilbert G’s activity:  You should probably do that somewhere quiet.  Anyone can walk in on you in the middle of your office.

Gilbert G commented on his own activity:   I can’t wait to start losing my hearing so I don’t have to deal with you people.

Catherine W commented on Gilbert G’s activity: Well, while you’re amusing yourself with your tarantula, I have a surprise.  Imagine this: The boat that The Severed Leg was in wasn’t at the marina.

Gilbert G commented on his own activity:   Shocker.

Catherine W commented on Gilbert G’s activity: We need to find a boat.

Gilbert G commented on his own activity:   So I have to put my tarantula away now?

Catherine W commented on Gilbert G’s activity:  Unless you want to be arrested for public nudity, I would.

Gilbert G commented on his own activity:   THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT.  SEE. MY TARANTULA IS IN A CAGE.  IT’S IN A GLASS BOX.

Catherine W commented on Gilbert G’s activity:   Hey, whatever works for you.  Eddie W used to put an empty picture frame around his and walk around the house.   Or he’d put a leash on it and strut around.  One time, he even, well…never mind.

Eddie W does not like this

Sara S checked in at: Interrogation with Nick S and The Other Frat Guy

Sara S wrote on The Other Frat Guy’s wall:  We found a piece of liver in The Dead Guy in the Frat House’s stomach.  It had fibers on it. 

The Other Frat Guy commented on his wall post:  I don’t know what you’re talking about.

Sara S commented on The Other Frat Guy’s wall post:  I bet. 

The Other Frat Guy commented on his wall post:  It’s not like we tied a piece of liver to a string and had him swallow it and then tried to pull it out or anything.

Sara S commented on The Other Frat Guy’s wall post:   I don’t believe you.

Nick S commented on The Other Frat Guy’s wall post:  Look, eleven years ago, I was you.  I was in a fraternity.  I wore a trout in my pocket for a week.

The Other Frat Guy commented on his wall post:  Why?

Nick S commented on The Other Frat Guy’s wall post:   This is never fully explained.

The Other Frat Guy commented on his wall post:  Look, The Dead Guy in the Frat House begged us for one more shot.  So we made him eat liver.

Sara S commented on The Other Frat Guy’s wall post:   How does a kid choke to death and wind up swinging from the celling?

The Other Frat Guy commented on his wall post:  My guess would be the production assistants put him up there.

Sara S commented on The Other Frat Guy’s wall post:  You killed him.

The Other Frat Guy commented on his wall post:  My dad’s an attorney.

Sara S commented on The Other Frat Guy’s wall post:   Who cares.

The Other Frat Guy commented on his wall post:  Me and Frat Boy Matt D will wind up with community service.   I’m outta here.

Sara S commented on The Other Frat Guy’s wall post:   We’ll see.

Warrick B checked in at: Park with Crooked Judge and Jim B

Warrick B wrote on Crooked Judge’s wall:  I need some assurances.

Crooked Judge commented on his wall post:  What do I look like?  State Farm?

Warrick B commented on Crooked Judge’s wall post:  I said ASSURANCES not INSURANCES.

Crooked Judge commented on his wall post:  Sorry.  What do you want?

Warrick B commented on Crooked Judge’s wall post:  Firstly, make sure you speak really loudly, okay?

Crooked Judge commented on his wall post:  OKAY. 

Warrick B commented on Crooked Judge’s wall post:   Secondly, what is it I’m supposed to do again?

Crooked Judge commented on his wall post:  COMPROMISE THE EVIDENCE.  YOU KNOW. 

Warrick B commented on Crooked Judge’s wall post:  Lucky for you, I’m wearing a wire.

Crooked Judge commented on his wall post:  What?

Jim B commented on Crooked Judge’s wall post: Surprise, Jackhole. 

Gilbert G checked in at: Garage with Catherine W

Gilbert G wrote on Catherine W’s wall:  The Severed Leg ran out of gas.

Catherine W commented on her wall post: Bummer.

Gilbert G commented on Catherine W’s wall post:   Get in the boat.

Catherine W commented on her wall post:  Why?

Gilbert G commented on Catherine W’s wall post:   Don’t make me get my tarantula.

Catherine W commented on her wall post:  Fine. 

Catherine W checked in at: Boat with Gilbert G

Gilbert G wrote on Catherine W’s wall:  Start the boat.

Catherine W commented on her wall post:  It won’t start.

Gilbert G commented on Catherine W’s wall post:  Humor me.

Catherine W commented on her wall post:  Fine. 

Gilbert G commented on Catherine W’s wall post:  It won’t start. 

Catherine W commented on her wall post:  No shit. 

Gilbert G commented on Catherine W’s wall post:   She fell out of the boat and hit her head and died.  Then along comes another boat and saws off her leg which is how she got her name.  What do you think about that?

Catherine W commented on her wall post: I think Nick S and Sara S got the better case.

Gilbert G commented on Catherine W’s wall post:   Word.

**Simply Ginger wrote on your wall:   So.  Gilbert G was obsessed with omelets until his tarantula showed up.  He actually told Holly G the line about the farmer giving him eggs after Gilbert G solved that case and the omelet idea came to me.**

**Yes, I actually check to see which cast members were on Castle and ER.  Some of them I recognize from the shows, some I don’t.**

**And yes, I love to point out continuity errors like how Holly could have gotten DNA under her fingernails when the scene clearly showed her wearing gloves when she fought with Thug with a Beeper but later on in the morgue, Catherine is seen scraping her fingernails.   If I was Thug’s attorney, I’d have fun with that.  Unless Holly G was wearing magical gloves but like Jerry B would go for that.**

**Ah, the joys of TV.**

**Please review.  I miss that.**

 


End file.
